The Underwhere
The Underwhere is the setting of the first half of Chapter 7 in the game Super Paper Mario. It is also called World -1 by Iggy Koopa, who died recently (sobs), a reference to the famous "Minus World" glitch from the original Super Mario Bros.. Ruled by Ludwig von Koops, The Underwhere makes up one half of the "afterlife" dimensions, and is where people who have been neither good nor bad from "all worlds" go when they die. Once there, the people become what are known as Shaydes (a corruption of the word "Shades"). They often chat about how they got a Game Over (such as being hit in jump by a lugwidia and falling into a pit.) As the Underwhere is not a place of suffering and pain, just boredom and dullness, it should be compared to the Asphodel Meadows of the ancient Greek underworld, rather than the multi-regional Hell. However, the Underwhere's counterpart, The Overthere, where the sinless can spend eternity as angelic Nimbis, is more heavily based on Heaven than the Greek Elysian Fields. Lugwid van Koopa's prison, the place where people go when they have been very bad in life, is equivalent to Tartarus, also from Greek mythology, although the fact that he was a fallen Nimbi and his association with ice does bear resemblance to the story of Lucifer, who, according to [[wikipedia:Inferno_(Dante)|Dante's Inferno]], is trapped in ice in the deepest circle of Hell. The Underwhere also contains a special fountain that restores Mario/Larry Koopa/Iggy Koopa/Lemmy Koopa/Ludwig von Koopa's HP. Chapters *'Underwhere' side **Chapter 7-1: The Underwhere (Subterranean Vacation) **Chapter 7-2: Underwhere Road (The Sealed Doors Three) *Overthere side **Chapter 7-3: Overthere Stair (The Forbidden Apple) **Chapter 7-4: The Overthere (A Bone-Chilling Tale) Chapter 7-1: Subterranean Vacation After Mario, Peach, Bowser/Iggy Koopa, Larry Koopa, Lemmy Koopa, Ludwig von Koopa, Roy Koopa, and Wendy Koopa "had their games ended" by Dimentio from Flipside, Mario/Iggy Koopa, Lemmy Koopa, Ludwig von Koopa, and Larry Koopa awaken near the Fountain of Healing in the Underwhere without any of his Pixls (even Carrie, you-), while Princess Peach and Bowser/Wendie O Koopa and Roy Koopa are nowhere to be found. (The game acknowledges this as Chapter 7-1 in the "Chapters" menu.) Iggy Koopa approaches them and tells... well Iggy Koopa about the Underwhere, where people with ended games go. When Mario/Iggy Koopa rejects the claim that their game has ended, the Shaydes tells him to go to Ludwig von Koops to "weigh his sins". Mario heads onwards until he was stopped by Iggy Koops, a Nimbi, who hopes to meet her "special someone". She disregards Mario/Iggy Koopa/Larry Koopa/Ludwig von Koopa/Lemmy Koopa as being a "green haired fatty" and ignores them. After crossing the River Twigs Bed, Mario/Iggy Koopa/Larry Koopa/Lemmy Koopa/Ludwig von Koopa eventually reach Ludwig von Koops' palace. Once there, Ludwig von Koops starts weighing their sins, but then feels "strange energy" emitting from them. They show Ludwig von Koops the stone Pure Heart and begins questioning Mario/Iggy Koopa/Lemmy Koopa/Ludwig von Koopa/Larry Koopa about how they obtained it. A phone call from King Grambi of the Overthere, and her husband, interrupted her, informing her of their missing daughter, Iggy Koops. She then entrusts the task of locating Iggy Koops to Ludwig von Koopa/Larry Koopa/Lemmy Koopa/Iggy Koopa. Ludwig von Koops then took hold of the Pure Heart for the time being and gave him the key to the tunnels under the River Twigs Bed, stating that she was notified of a "brown haired Roy Koopa" who has fallen into the river. She asks Larry Koopa/Lemmy Koopa/Iggy Koopa/Ludwig von Koopa to check there first. They swim to the bottom of the river and find a secret tunnel in 3-D. After navigating the tunnels he eventually reaches an outside area. He finds Morton Koopa, who was sent there by Dimentio after Chapter 6. He doesn't remember anything that happened since he was hypnotized by Nastasia into Mr. L. Ludwig von Koopa/Larry Koopa/Lemmy Koopa/Iggy Koopa explain that they have arrived in the Underwhere and asks Morton Koopa to help him find Iggy Koops. He then joins The Koopalings' party. Using Morton Koopa's high jump, the The Koopalings were able to locate Iggy Koops. She runs back to her mother after they were able to identify her. At Ludwig von Koops' palace, she returns the Pure Heart, revitalized, after being able to find Iggy Koops. She then returns The Koopalings back to Flipside after knowing that "their games were not truly over". Merlon and Tippi met up with The Koopalings at Flipside Tower. At Merlon's house the Koopalings explained what happened and introduces Morton Koopa. With the Pixls back, they placed the revitalized Pure Heart into the seventh Heart Pillar in Flopside B1 Outskirts, revealing the purple door. Once they were ready, they entered the door on Flipside Tower but finds out that they were back in the Underwhere. They ventured towards Ludwig von Koops' palace once more. Surprised, Ludwig von Koops asked why Morton Koopa/Lemmy Koopa/Larry Koopa/Ludwig von Koopa/Iggy Koopa]] have returned. Tippi explained that they were trying to find the Pure Heart as the door led them there. After realizing that they were the Koopalings mentioned in the false book called the Liggy Prognosticus, she tells them to look for Lemmy Koops in the Overthere. At that moment, Iggy Koops was ready to leave for the Overthere. Ludwig asked the gang to accompany Iggy to the Overthere due to the monsters that escaped along the way. The Koopalings accepted the task and Ludwig opened the way to Underwhere Road. Through the door is the Star Block, which ends the chapter. (and yes, (Iggy) Kuppa and the Sammer's Kingdom guys were in there.) CHARACTERS *'Iggy Koops' *'Ludwig von Koops' *'Morton Koopa' (reunion!) *'Iggy Koopa' *(Iggy) Kuppa *'Ludwig von Koopa' *'Lemmy Koopa' *'Larry Koopa' *Larry Koops *Morton Koops *Wendy Koops *Wendy O. Koops *Wendy O Koops *Roy Koops